Fire-resistant coating materials for technical purposes are well-known and widely used in industry. The so-called intumescent technical coatings are special coatings for special purposes. Their application shall be performed only by trained experts on the basis of fire safety specialists recommendation, wherein the exact thickness of coating has to be followed in application.
The aim of intumescent coatings with higher fire-resistance is to increase the resistance of industrial buildings against fire in case of e.g. burning of building constructions, or possibly to prolong their functionality in case of e.g. burning of electric cables. Intumescent coatings or coating materials are most commonly used in practice. During fire, the coating is getting swollen (thus creating a mechanical barrier), which process is allowed due to a component comprising phosphorus. The swelling of coating provides the industrial buildings with protection against destructive effects of fire, if possible until the time the fire can be extinguished. Therefore, the intumescent coatings can be applied only by experts trained for handling these materials, and the exact thickness of coatings on the basis previous recommendations of fire safety specialists has to be followed during their application. Also, they are sold in specialized shops.
The known coating materials usually include swelling components, film-making binding components, which provide for making the film and for adhesion to a substrate, on which the material is applied, and alternatively they can comprise various pigments and other colouring agents.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,190 discloses an intumescent coating increasing the fire resistance, comprising melamine, dipentaerythritol, a component comprising phosphorus, and chlorinated paraffin. A disadvantage of the said coating consists in its low resistance against weather conditions, as well as its cracking (destruction) during the fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,970 discloses an oil coating, comprising not only melamine pyrophosphate and dipentaerythritol, but also chlorinated paraffin as a component which suppresses burning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,296 discloses a liquid intumescent coating comprising not only ammonium phosphate, diammonium phosphate, ammonium polyphosphate or potassium tripolyphosphate, or combinations thereof, but also dipentaerythritol, polyol or chlorinated paraffin, or combinations thereof, melamine resin, urea, or dicyandiamide, or combinations thereof, in the amount of 5 to 35% w/w. Its disadvantages include low resistance against weather conditions, as well as relatively low plasticity of intumescence due to a high viscosity of carbon layer, which decreases thermal-insulation properties.
Besides the above mentioned low resistance to weather conditions, most of the presently available and used fire-resistance coatings are insufficiently adhesive and thus insufficiently resistant to abrasion and also liable to mechanical damage. Moreover, they have quite a high degree of humidity absorbing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fire-resistance coating material with eliminated undesired properties of previously known and used intumescent technical coatings.